


【Dio茸/ALL茸】早衰

by AprilAthena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAthena/pseuds/AprilAthena
Summary: 亚当与从自己身上取出的夏娃结合生下人类，或许人类生来就是该乱伦的。
Relationships: Diavolo/Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna, Guido Misuta/Giorno Giovanna, Leone Abbacchio/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 78





	【Dio茸/ALL茸】早衰

一、  
迪奥和他素未谋面的六岁儿子讲的第一句话是：“初流乃，你的弟弟们去哪里了？”

发梢仍是黑色，发根却已经露出和他相同金色的孩子先是怯怯地喊他迪奥大人，然后回答道：“被上个月接我们来您身边的叔叔绑走了。”

“你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”迪奥摸了摸他的头，触感很像初生小兽的绒毛。汐华初流乃在他手下乖乖的摇头，于是他又问道：“为什么你没有被带走？”

孩子瞧他一眼：“因为我那个时候在楼上房间的洗手间里刷马桶。而弟弟们听说前厅有人带了蛋糕来，纷纷跑下去了。”

“听说？”迪奥玩味了一会这个词，“听谁说？”眼见初流乃不说话，他转而问：“为什么你会去刷马桶？我不记得宅子里缺佣人到需要我的孩子去干活。”

“送来的食物和用品总是缺一份，弟弟们说我是哥哥，应该让着他们，如果想要的话就自己动手干活来挣。”

这终于符合说话人年龄的幼稚告状让迪奥越发觉得有趣，他开始觉得或许这就是他想要的那个孩子了：“所以你就让他们下楼去自投罗网？我进门前注意到门外有一把椅子，那是你的吗？他们不许你进来，而你在门外就看到了楼下闯进来的叛徒，然后推开门骗他们下去，自己再躲起来？”

汐华初流乃没有露出被揭穿的惊慌，反倒双手交握在胸前，做出一个祈祷手势，看向他的眼神一派纯然崇拜：“因为我相信您无所不能。一切都在您的掌握中，对吗？”

迪奥大笑起来，弯腰抱起他：“当然，我有百分百的把握不让他们伤到我的乖孩子一根汗毛。”初流乃敏锐地注意到他对“孩子”用了单数。

“现在，你知道他们去哪儿了吗？”迪奥让他坐在自己左胳膊上，侧头看他。

男孩点点头，“我躲在楼梯口时似乎听到他们说会去市中心的教堂地下。”他温顺地趴在父亲肩头，注意到父亲的耳廓上有三颗痣，像一条蛇盘踞在那里，用漆黑的竖瞳睥睨自己。

日后将要以铁血手段在意大利黑帮中异军突起的热情代理教父，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，如今只有六岁，刚刚被接回自己的生父身边，尚且名叫汐华初流乃。

他的母亲将他作为一个胜利勋章生下后，又很快发现这个小东西对自己的新生活造成了太多不便，那么小初流乃将得到怎样的待遇，稍通人情事故的各位都该能猜到。为了让邻居对深色头发夫妻的金发儿子少点关注，初流乃很小时就会被带去染头发，染成与母亲一样的黑色，沉默的黑色。

这也间接导致了他来到这里后被弟弟们欺负，在这群金发的孩子里理所当然的被孤立，他似乎总是不合时宜。

母亲和养父？不知道他们后来怎么样了。被派来接他的人很是满意他对身后房门中的惨叫表现出的置若罔闻，决定回去在迪奥大人面前美言几句。

虽说是长子，但大家岁数差别只有几个月，怎么会服气叫一个比自己瘦小又沉默寡言的同龄人哥哥。不知有意还是无意缺一份的用品又将这种矛盾推波助澜，最终从中诞生出唯一的幸存者，被选中的“诺亚”。

之前的叛乱被镇压地相当轻而易举，迪奥的孩子们自然毫发无损，可既然他已经找到满意的孩子，其他残次品当然没有必要再留在身边，哪里找来就让他们回哪里好了。此时男孩已经开始与他一同饮食起居，甚至被安排住在父亲卧室旁边的房间，中间的墙上开了一扇门，只要主人允许就可以不经过外面的保镖进入主卧。

汐华初流乃——如今是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿了，迪奥不喜欢他的孩子有一个与自己无关的名字——站在门口，目送他的兄弟们冲他高声叫骂，然后一个个被堵上嘴巴塞进车里远去。

太幼稚了，居然以为父亲需要的是一个合格的继承人，所以他们是失败者。唯有他明白，父亲正当巅峰，从来都不需要一个年轻而不安分、可能威胁自己地位的小崽子。迪奥想要的是有趣又恭顺的爱宠，随心所欲的玩物。像为他改名字这件事，不就是通常人们养宠物的第一步吗，很有仪式感。

二、  
但凡是各个组织说得上话的人都知晓，伟大的迪奥大人宅子里不知何时多了一个走路轻的像猫的漂亮孩子。迪奥大人没解释过这孩子的身份，暗地里的流言纷纷扬扬。比起儿子这种毫无根据的荒诞笑话，他们当然更相信另一种说法。不能明说，只是偶尔在迪奥大人的书房里见到这孩子穿着宽大的白色睡衣赤裸着小腿，旁若无人地开门进来拿一本书时，一边将头低下去，一边彼此交换一个暧昧的眼神。

从六岁到十四岁，整整八年，迪奥亲自教乔鲁诺弹钢琴、写生、跳舞和语言，但对社交技巧与地下世界里约定俗成的规则绝口不提。 

有些事说来荒谬，但确实是乔鲁诺主动勾引了他的父亲。他在平平无奇的夜晚脱掉衣服走进他父亲宽广的浴池，像一个走上祭坛的圣女，从背后环住男人健壮的腰，请求父亲看看自己。

他明明已经做出了最大胆的举动，却又在真切贴上赤裸身体时突然丧失了全部的勇气，只能将手上移，一边像正常的孩子向父亲撒娇那样搂住父亲的肩颈，一边悄悄去啄他耳垂上的三颗痣。

迪奥沉默不语，没有做任何动作，甚至连看都没向他看一眼。空旷的室内放大了这种寂静，乔鲁诺不由慌了手脚。父亲的样子不在他猜测的任何一种反应里，难道真是他会错了意，平常那些暧昧的肢体接触没有任何与他同等的用意，只是某种一视同仁的对待？

日后他再回想起此刻，才意识到父亲单凭沉默，就摧毁了自己长久以来建立的自以为对他的了解。迪奥并非没感受到自己心思的蠢蠢欲动，他只是不动声色以逸待劳，然后一击致命。

八年来建立的溺爱关系，一夕之间又回到他只敢称呼对方“迪奥大人”的时候。或许因为母亲是日本人，不知受到了什么语言熏陶，最开始迪奥听到这奇怪的东洋语音“dio sama”时先是诧异了一瞬，接着又觉得有趣，就没有纠正他，反而一本正经的用“我的小公主”来回应。直到一年后乔鲁诺才慢慢开始改口叫他父亲，迪奥遗憾了好一阵，偶尔调笑时还会叫他“我的小公主”。

这场几乎如刺杀般轰轰烈烈的勾引，结局却无声无息，既没有人得偿所愿，也没有人受到惩罚。迪奥只是平静地将几乎瘫软在自己身上的儿子抱起，走出浴池为两人穿上衣服，一路横抱着他走回卧室，将人放在了自己床上。

乔鲁诺毕竟年幼，手脚都不知如何安放，浑身僵硬地任凭对方关灯脱掉浴袍，上了床在旁边躺下，然后一手环着自己的腰将他揽在怀里。

一片漆黑里乔鲁诺茫然地盯着天花板，男人健壮的手臂紧贴他裸露的腰，那种蜡烛火苗一般微弱但集中的热度烧的他生嫩的私处直白的挺立着。乔鲁诺浑身僵直，不敢有任何动作，只要有一点点摩擦他就会立刻达到高潮。

如果说还有什么是比躺在成年男人床上有生理反应这件事更加雪上加霜的，是当乔鲁诺发现这是一个纯然来自父亲的怀抱。他满怀被羞辱的失措，而迪奥已经睡着了。

三、  
当人生一切全部来自于另一人的给予，甚至生杀予夺都只是他一念之差时，你很难不去将全部的注意力投在他身上。

那晚的事情不了了之，迪奥对此没有发表任何意见，甚至在乔鲁诺偶尔试探性敲响房间的内门，询问他今夜是否可以和父亲同睡时也不置可否。

乔鲁诺不是一次失败就从此绝口不提的人，迪奥曾经夸他执着、耐心、锲而不舍。如今他将这些美好的品质全部用在勾引父亲这件事上。为了验证是否是自己的问题，他趁一位不认识自己的下属站在走廊里等待迪奥接见的时候搂住他的脖子，小腿若有似无的磨蹭对方。男人的反应令乔鲁诺重拾一败涂地的自信，任凭对方惊慌失措，他放开男人头也不回的消失在走廊尽头。

很好，不是他的问题，那么亲爱的父亲终有一天会被他“感化”。

迪奥正靠在床头进行每晚必要的阅读，可是现在他的书看不下去了。他漂亮的儿子正趴在他胯边，有一下没一下抚弄着父亲的成人象征，一脸故作天真。最近他几乎天天都会遇到这样的甜蜜暗算，有时是半夜钻进被子的赤裸身体，有时是伸出舌头的晚安吻，甚至餐桌上也能看到小儿子叉着香肠意味深长的眼神。

“我以后也能像您这样...吗？”说这样的时候他用指尖顺着蛰伏巨兽在裤子上凸显的轮廓描了一圈。

迪奥一手放下书，一手捉住了那只不规矩的手握在掌心，问他：“像我什么？”

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，这还是父亲第一次正面回应了他的小把戏，来不及接话，迪奥又说：“像我一样有个一心想爬上父亲床的好儿子吗？”

听起来是辛辣的讽刺，却因为语气和态度变为了一句调笑，迪奥当然从来都不在乎可笑的伦理如何，他只是不喜欢别人主动伸手讨要。现在他厌烦了儿子不知天高地厚的挑衅，准备给他一点小小教训。

乔鲁诺如愿尝到父亲充满侵略性地吻，从下摆探进衣内的手缓缓游走，慢条斯理地夺取气力，他脊椎发麻忍不住想要回应，却被更深的压进柔软床垫里。

“这是你想要的吗？”迪奥一手挑起儿子散落在枕头上的金发把玩，一手抚上他稚嫩洁白如乳鸽的前胸。乔鲁诺在他手下轻轻喘息，脸上开始出现兴奋起来的血色。

单薄的睡衣被剥开后，乔鲁诺底下居然没有穿内裤，看来他的小公主早就做好了迎接父亲把阴茎插入自己体内的准备。那么他会大发慈悲满足他的小小心愿吗，无所不能的恶人的救世主迪奥大人？乔鲁诺在深色床单上舒展开身体，天真和放荡都直白的写在脸上。

其实只是亲吻和爱抚，乔鲁诺已经抖得几乎高潮，等到迪奥的手终于顺着他略微凹陷的小腹滑进腿间时，他立刻就射了，搞得到处都又湿又黏，好像女人的淫水。迪奥一边慢条斯理就着满手汁液握住他青涩的下身，一边以一种父亲的担忧口吻故作关切：“这种事开始的太早，你不到二十岁就会厌倦。当性的神秘感褪去，一切就只不过是跨上一根阴茎然后摇出高潮。”

“那样不好吗，”乔鲁诺声音和腰都在抖，迪奥的技巧像他本人一样看似可亲实则专横，每当乔鲁诺的身体稍微适应时都会立刻有更猛烈的快感浪潮打碎他的思维“让我成为专属于您的东西，只有您的允许能让我发情。”他故意曲解父亲的意思。

“是吗？”迪奥来了兴趣。他腾出一只手来抚上儿子的脸，确认了一番这副艳丽精致的面孔，最后中指指尖按在乔鲁诺眼皮上，顺着眼球的弧度微微陷进去：“如果你想成为我的禁脔，我会挖掉你的眼睛。因为我是很认真的，绝不希望自己的爱意最后换来欺骗背叛的果实。不必担心，你知道我有世界上最剔透的宝石，它可以打磨成你的新眼珠。”

指尖下的眼珠居然连转动都没有，乔鲁诺答应了：“好啊。”他没有闭上眼睛，反而睁大了一点，睫毛都蹭到了迪奥的手指：“那么我想看着您挖出我的眼睛。”

迪奥久久地凝视他然后笑了笑，放下手：“你在害怕。放心，我还不屑于威胁你。”与此同时另一只手进行了最后的刺激，乔鲁诺腰身猛地弹起被推上高潮。

还没等他喘息几下，父亲用手并紧他的腿将自己从腿间插了进去。虽说年纪轻不应期相对短很多，可刚高潮完的身体对快感的反馈只有酸痛和疲惫，乔鲁诺死死咬住自己的下唇准备熬过这一波痛苦。父亲的阴茎头部上翘，进出间在少年下身翕张的小口处撞来撞去，浅浅的进去一点，还不等那里有什么反应，又很快撤出去。

没多久乔鲁诺就发觉熟悉的情热再次燃起，甚至因为不满足而叫嚣的更迫切。现在他才开始有些惧怕父亲的惩罚，尝到了对方轻而易举就能令他死去活来的本事。他被逼得腰不断扭动，那里的入口抽动的几乎痉挛，偏偏抽插在越来越多的体液润滑下变得越发容易，渴望的充实怎么也得不到，他的声音都带上一点哽咽。

“求您......”他想要的是真正的插入和占有。可迪奥最终也没有满足他的愿望，在临界点时他抽出来，将白色的液体尽数洒在儿子的小腹和胸口。

乔鲁诺的下身还有些不受控制的颤抖，双眼短暂失神，现在显然不是一个询问为什么的好时机，所以他只是支起身子伸手去轻抚迪奥左肩后靠近脖子的一处，那里有一个星星形状的纹身：“我早就想问您，这是什么？”

迪奥抓住他的手，顺着也摸了摸自己的纹身，露出平时给乔鲁诺讲“睡前故事”——显然是他曾经敌人们的悲惨下场——的笑容，轻描淡写道：“一段往事。”

乔鲁诺翻过手腕与父亲手指交扣，将一个个细密的吻落在那个纹身上，请求他：“我想要一个和您一样的，可以吗？”或许是这些令人发痒的吻弄得迪奥不舒服，他抬起乔鲁诺的脸让对方看着自己：“不必征求我的允许，因为以后你也可以去俘虏一颗自己的星星。”

他的孩子与他对视后终于再也沉不住气：“我有哪里做得不对吗，刚才您拒绝了我。”

而父亲满脸漫不经心：“我不是你寻找安全感的手段，没有义务必须答应你。况且你也没有开出什么令我心动的条件。”

“您认为这不是爱情吗？我不求回报，绝对坦诚，甚至比世间任何承诺都要坚贞，每时每刻都在累积，您怎能说这不是爱？”孩子的态度一如平时请教功课般恭敬。

恶人的救世主嗤笑了一声，这代表他的角色不再是父亲：“从小在我身边长大让你看多了我的手段，知道没有什么是绝对安全和永恒的。这种焦虑迫使你千方百计尽可能多的接近我、揣摩我。强大带来的折服会是爱情吗？无所谓，因为我不信任任何软弱的感情。你的不求回报是以退为进，而坦诚是因为在我面前没有任何秘密能被隐藏，至于坚贞，是的，只要强弱之势没有逆转，这种压制当然不会改变。”

乔鲁诺若有所思，他的身上还一片狼藉，可是没有人在乎：“您说的对。那么我要从您身边离开一段时间，父亲。您会认为我是要逃跑了吗？”

迪奥只是一边让人上楼来换一套寝具，一边指指房间的内门，示意他该走了。

后来乔鲁诺从家里离开，什么也没带，才发现迪奥教他的那些没有一个是谋生的本领。他吃了数不清的苦后终于随着一艘破烂的渔船登上了意大利。

四、  
很难说是他自己找到了迪亚波罗，还是命运将他送到迪亚波罗面前。正如埃及是父亲的天下，此处是属于面前粉发男人的帝国，发生在这里的一举一动都瞒不过他的眼睛。

难以想象这种打扮与身份地位的人会出现在漆黑肮脏的小巷口，饶有兴致地观赏他从三个醉鬼手中抢回自己被攥住的衣服，顺便一人重重给上一脚，至少迪奥从不这么做。

乔鲁诺毫不留情地踢碎躺在地上那几个人的鼻梁，将他们的脸踩成滑稽可笑的形状，然后如愿听到迪亚波罗的鼓掌声，以及一句满含深意的试探：“迷途的羔羊，天已经很晚了，再不回家或许会很不安全。”

男人走近乔鲁诺，低头仔细端详他的脸，评价道：“令人怀念的美丽。为什么要跑来离家这么远的地方？贪玩会让你的家人担心。”他意有所指。

乔鲁诺耸耸肩：“或许只是被主人遗弃了。”他揽上男人的脖颈，表现得像一个与父母吵了架后跑出来发泄，将和遇到的第一个男人发生性关系的无知少年。

“喂，那边的人，站住不要动！”巷外突兀传来声音，两个人都皱起眉，才发现地上的醉鬼不知什么时候跑了一个，大概是叫了警察，正往里走。

迪亚波罗走前贴在乔鲁诺耳边轻声道：“想跟我走吗？我要你搞定那个警察，如果没有搞定，那你就回你该回的地方吧。”然后他闪身隐没进黑暗里。

那警察很快走到乔鲁诺对面，乔鲁诺眯着眼打量他逆光的脸，发觉这个人居然长得相当不错，做警察真是可惜。对方刚才喝骂的语气算不上和善，如今走进了看清他的身量和年纪，语气倒不由自主放缓了些：“那边躺着的人是你打的吗？叫什么名字，证件拿出来我看看。”

其实这场景一看就知道是怎么回事，无非招惹烈马反被马踢了，说起来都是活该。他看起来像是想放乔鲁诺一马，无奈乔鲁诺一样东西都拿不出来。

于是事情从简单的寻衅滋事变成了严重得多的偷渡。看得出这位警察先生恐怕也没遇到过几次这种情况，他犹豫了一下后说：“你先和我回警察局，会有人安排你的遣返。”

乔鲁诺眨眨眼，哀求般抓住他的手：“请不要这样，如果我被送回去就全完了......好心的雷欧警官。”

雷欧·阿帕基先是被他抓的一怔，很快反应过来：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

少年狡黠的笑笑，给他看自己手里刚拿到的证件，不知道是怎么从警察的上衣口袋中摸了来。

“你该不会指望用这个来威胁我吧？”阿帕基嘲笑他的天真。谁知乔鲁诺却忽然蹲下身去，一边用脸蹭了一下那被制服裤束缚的凸起，一边回答他：“当然不，只是不知道您的名字会显得我很没礼貌。”

阿帕基有些无奈，他当然不是第一次碰到试图性贿赂他的人，在这个普通人与黑帮混居在一起的城市，这种事甚至称得上约定俗成，只是他有些洁癖，并不喜欢被从事这些职业的人碰。

他想把人拉起来，可是乔鲁诺的动作快的像练习过很多次，猝不及防间他的腰带已经失守，下身落入对方唇舌掌控中，这倒更加深了他认为面前的少年是“那种职业”的判断。

既然已经开始，阿帕基也懒得阻止了。虽说这种讨好并不能令自己改变主意放走他，倒也不急着拒绝，毕竟这孩子前所未见的漂亮，而且嘴巴总比那里干净。

可是真正开始后他反倒吃了一惊。少年的动作充满青涩，吞进去后甚至不知道该做些什么，只能这么尴尬的含着他，像在指望神迹显现令他突然学会口交。这么对比下，方才的熟练倒成了一种为了生存迫不得已的掩饰，阿帕基心中属于梦想的良知觉醒了，他轻轻托住少年的下颌将自己从湿热如处子的口腔中抽出来，问他：“你没地方去吗？”

少年蹲在地上低着头，金色的发辫有点散了，发梢凌乱的炸出来，他低声说对不起，像是在为功课没做好而道歉，虽然这也不该是他的功课。

阿帕基的搭档恰好在此时从巷子外呼唤他，阿帕基一边手忙脚乱收拾好自己下身的衣物，一边答应了一声说自己马上就带人出来。走前他给了乔鲁诺一张写了字的纸条，告诉他那是自家的地址，他实在无处可去的话可以来找自己。然后从地上踢起一个人事不省的醉鬼拖着出了巷子，乔鲁诺隐约听到他对搭档解释：“......对，这蠢货报假警，他们喝醉了自己起冲突......”

乔鲁诺转过身，迪亚波罗就站在他身后，漆黑的嘴唇勾起看到了好戏的弧度：“很有意思。走吧，我带你回去。”上车的时候他又问乔鲁诺：“你真的什么都不会？”

乔鲁诺扭身关好车门，语气漫不经心：“本来是会的，只是第一次做，我太害怕了。”车内沉寂了一阵，然后迪亚波罗笑出了声。

其实他没有说谎，攀着伏在自己身上的迪亚波罗宽厚的肩背时乔鲁诺面无表情地想。他的性经验对象只有父亲，在今晚前。除去算计和表演，即将在漆黑巷子里被陌生男人的阴茎捅进嘴巴时，某一刻乔鲁诺心底只有强烈鼓噪着想要逃走求救的声音。

幸好那个时刻转瞬即逝，如今想来只觉得好笑。即使像现在这样被真正的插入，打开，破身，又有什么值得在意的呢？他名副其实地初夜过的不算糟，迪亚波罗显然也是一位“父权”的僭主，拥有和迪奥如出一辙的强硬手段。

高潮要到的时候乔鲁诺支起上身去寻找迪亚波罗的嘴唇，又顺着嘴唇吻到他的左耳闭着眼睛含吮那里，然后喘息着痉挛。开灯时看到垂在脸边的粉色长发，和自己披散的金发混在一起，罪恶的光辉如此刺眼。

想要留在意大利他显然需要一个名义，于是乔鲁诺顺理成章成为迪亚波罗的养子。他装作一无所有，迪亚波罗装作不知他的来处，彼此都各取所需。

五、  
米斯达不记得，但乔鲁诺印象深刻，他们当然不是迪亚波罗的葬礼时才第一次遇见。

初来异国他乡，又身处复杂的黑帮组织中，乔鲁诺迫切的需要出去走走，设身处地了解这一切，而迪亚波罗显然很忙。

米斯达吹着口哨敲开老板住所大门时很清楚自己今天的任务就是陪这位老板的，啊哈，“不可说”，好好逛一遍那不勒斯。所以他连开门的人什么模样都没瞧清楚就丢给他一个机车头盔，示意对方上自己的车。

米斯达才不愿意像个保镖——简直就是护主的狗，所以他没听布加拉提的开车来，那不是显得太谄媚了吗。机车才是最能领略那不勒斯风俗的交通工具，他得意地想。

风驰电掣过两个街区，他想起后座的金丝雀可能会害怕这种速度，于是提醒了一句：“搂着我的腰会好点儿。”腰上随即多了两条纤细的手臂，这人倒很不客气。

又过了一个十字路口，米斯达开始觉得不对劲，一股并不浓却持久不散的香味从紧贴后背的身体上传来，缠绕着自己腰的手臂也传递来若有若无的温度，分神下他差点拐错了弯。察觉事情的发展方向似乎不在自己预期内，米斯达索性在路边停了车，对后座的人道：“我觉得这样看可能太快了，你下来吧，我带你到处转转。”

乔鲁诺默默摘下头盔，又伸手将被弄乱的发辫打散重新绑了一遍，这才示意米斯达带路。米斯达偷眼瞧了他一下，只觉得这少年像个东洋的瓷人偶，又漂亮又冷冰冰地，黑色的头发一丝不苟——迪亚波罗的提议，金发毕竟太过显眼，很容易令有心人顺藤摸瓜到一些秘辛，于是乔鲁诺又染回了他童年的发色。

很难说米斯达是不是一位合格的导游，每到一个地方，什么历史人文他一概不知，发生过多少黑手党火拼、前因后果如何倒如数家珍。乔鲁诺默不作声地听着，一一记在心里，这些事对他而言当然不是全然地废话。

他们逛了整整一天，最后米斯达嚷着快要饿死了，带他来了一家“好吃到你简直想给自己一拳”的餐馆坐下。乔鲁诺不饿，却也没什么异议，想要了解某个地方居民的近期动态，夜晚的餐馆当然是最方便的选择之一。

进室内后米斯达整个人显而易见的开心起来，他们挑了一处靠窗的位置，能听到其他桌的谈话又相对偏僻安静。点餐时乔鲁诺刚指了一下隔壁桌上摆着的红酒，就被米斯达连声阻止：“不行，你成年了吗？老板要是知道我带你喝酒，也许明天他们得去海边捞我。你这个年纪就应该吃点甜食！”然后抢过菜单，自作主张的给乔鲁诺加了一份冰淇淋，信誓旦旦保证绝对好吃。

乔鲁诺抿抿嘴，没有说自己从小被教导餐前与父亲共饮一杯，早就习惯了酒精。他只是接过端上来的冰淇淋挖了一勺放进嘴里，味道确实还不错。

他发觉米斯达是个有趣的人，不是指目前他正在讲的关于可怕的“4”的故事，而是他发觉米斯达足够纯粹，让乔鲁诺忍不住想逗逗他。他静静听完米斯达的故事后抬手要对方给他一杯水，翻出的手腕上雪白中夹了一圈乌青，勉强看得出是指印，在暖黄灯光下异样的煽情。

“老板对我讲过你，”乔鲁诺盯着他，声音轻的像耳语，桌下双腿交叠起来，动作间不留意碰到了米斯达的小腿“他说你值得信任，曾经做过不得了的事情。”——当然是瞎编的，迪亚波罗从不会与他说起“热情”，这不过是为了引出米斯达的追问而做的小把戏。

可是米斯达相信了。他像根本没感受到不对般开始兴致勃勃地讲自己如何一打三并获得胜利，虽然最后被抓进了监狱，幸好有布加拉提捞他出来。

乔鲁诺没得到想要的乐子自然不死心，可事实证明，无论是语带双关地聊天还是有意无意地肢体接触，米斯达统统没有接茬。如果不是规矩正经，那只能说是碰到行家里手了。乔鲁诺才不信黑手党里有什么正人君子，只好自认棋差一招。

可一路被送回去，站在大门口时他下意识端正身姿，收敛起放松神态的样子居然被米斯达留意到了，他犹豫了一下然后出声安慰他说老板是很讲道理的，不用害怕，以后如果还想出去玩，只要派人来叫他一声就行。乔鲁诺这才发现这个人居然是真心关心他的，没有任何意味深长的言外之意。

有趣，他记住了盖多·米斯达。至于为什么米斯达后来再见乔鲁诺时没认出来，发色是一部分，他更相信是米斯达对此时的他定义为“老板的情妇”，因此根本没怎么注意细看过他的脸。

半夜迪亚波罗回来，乔鲁诺半梦半醒间被他在脖颈上的啃咬弄得彻底醒过来，迪亚波罗将他压进柔软床铺里，问：“今天玩的开心吗？”乔鲁诺主动回吻他，调笑道：“我玩了什么您不是都知道？”语气里听不出什么情绪来。

“我只是想听你亲口说说，也许他们都看错了呢？”宽松睡衣的好处就是不必费劲褪掉，只要撩起来就能轻松侵犯进去。乔鲁诺呻吟一声，在对方开始的律动里断断续续说：“没有错，我只是太无聊......您快半个月没回来过了。”

“你在指摘我，看来是我的错了。”迪亚波罗扣住他的手腕狠狠顶他，乔鲁诺差点磕到床头，幸好他已经学会如何在情事里取悦对方的同时保护好自己，配合地叫起来。他没有多话，迪亚波罗这句嘲讽也根本没想给他辩驳的机会，借题发挥罢了，乔鲁诺心知肚明，半点担心都欠奉。

毕竟迪亚波罗生性多疑，在看得见看不见的地方早就给每个人记下了一笔笔账，费心掩饰反而更引起他警惕，倒不如随心所欲，反正也不差这一件。

可是又似乎哪里不对劲，快感累积到冲塌堤坝时微凉的精液在体内迸溅，同时乔鲁诺发现自己胸前不知何时满是血迹。迪亚波罗俯身附在他耳边说：“就罚你亲手解决掉他怎么样，杀了他你才能安全，我会给你一把匕首。”

六、  
乔鲁诺从梦里惊醒，头顶是从小看惯的床帏，这才慢慢想起现实里迪亚波罗当时果然是轻轻放过了那件事，而自己已经因为计划失败被华尼拉·艾斯带回了父亲身边。当初走前问的那个关于会不会认为自己要逃的问题现在有了答案。

不告而别才是逃，而行迹尽在对方掌握的充其量只能算是离家出走。他从始至终都没有逃离过他的父亲，这趟旅程的终点取决于对方何时心血来潮想见他。

回来那天房子里照常空荡荡的看不到什么人，乔鲁诺打开门，然后发现他的房间和走前一模一样。不是说维持的很好，而是根本就没有人来过，三年的浮尘足够将这个房间本身都变成历史，就像它的主人一样。

清理房间需要整整一天的功夫，乔鲁诺自己打电话联系了佣人们，趁他们忙上忙下时一个人坐在楼梯边出神。一直到灯亮起，人全都走光，他也没想好如何面对暌违三年的父亲，反倒越想越惴惴不安。

出乎意料，乔鲁诺再一次连最基本的判断也出现失误，迪奥根本没有见他。明明用共进晚餐为理由将他带回来，却连装装样子都不屑。乔鲁诺坐在空无一人的长桌边，错觉自己才是食材，而这幢阴沉的大宅正随时准备着将他一口吞噬。

迪奥晾了他的儿子一个礼拜，一个礼拜后乔鲁诺终于明白自己早该主动去敲门。他听到走廊上关门的响动，确认父亲已经回来了，就轻轻敲了敲两人房间中隔得那扇门，这次果然得到了允许。

一进门首先看到的是跪伏在床边近乎赤裸的金发女人，她的裙子似乎被撕坏了，随意扔在床脚。然后视线上移，是迪奥倚在床头，乔鲁诺发现他一点都没变。强大、俊美、宛如神祇，“洪水泛滥之时，耶和华坐而为王”他心里忍不住默诵诗篇，又想起第一次上礼拜堂似乎还是米斯达带他去的。

进门后乔鲁诺自己找了凳子坐下，反倒是迪奥先说了话，他挥手让女人出去，问道：“什么事一定要现在说？”

乔鲁诺站起身，一言不发，只是开始动手脱自己身上的衣服。迪奥饶有兴致地端详他，任由乔鲁诺赤裸着投进他敞开的怀里。他抚摸少年比之三年前更加光滑温腻的背，像顺一只小动物的毛，声音温柔又略带困惑：“我凭什么和你上床？”

金发的漂亮孩子在他手下僵住了，颤抖的指尖离父亲的衣物只有一厘米，却怎么也没法再前进。他终于开口，声音微弱地像恳求：“我18岁了......”

他的父亲摇摇头，神色间充满怜悯：“那关我什么事？我不记得对你做过任何承诺。”

接连两次干脆地拒绝令乔鲁诺脸色苍白如纸，他从迪奥怀里坐直身体，黑帮教父的尊严慢慢涌回他的脑子，怒气也逐渐积聚。

“为什么带我回来？”小教父的眼睛冰冷，提问间隐隐可见三年间建立起来的威压。可惜迪奥不吃这一套，况且他还赤裸着，效果就更打折。

“你问哪一次？十二年前还是一周前？无论哪一次都因为你是我的种。还有问题吗？”迪奥彬彬有礼地示意他继续，像狮王在刻意体现自己对年轻雄狮挑衅的宽容。

可惜他的苦心孤诣取得了反效果，乔鲁诺的怒气更旺了：“我可以理解您对我的安排作壁上观，可为什么要为迪亚波罗提供帮助？难道仅仅想看我像丧家之犬一样回来跪着求您？”

迪奥惊讶地看了他一眼：“当然不是，会这么做是因为我爱你，没法忍受你长时间不在我身边。既然那些幼稚的计划迟早会一败涂地，不如我来推动这个进程，好让你早些回家。”

这句“我爱你”成为烧断乔鲁诺理智的最后一簇火。生存环境所迫，他从记事起就喜怒不形于色，即使是棋差一招即将偿命时也没表现出什么失态的情绪波动。在意大利的三年里一天恨不得掰成四十八小时，算来算去没睡过一夜好觉，回来的这一周迪奥不见他，思虑更甚，即使如此乔鲁诺也从未失去心平气和。

可是此刻过往十八年压抑的情绪全部变本加厉而来，他再也不能忍受戏弄，只觉气的发疯。之前那个女人走时匆匆批上外衣就赶忙出了门，长裙还留在床脚，乔鲁诺一把抓过它，粗鲁地往自己身上套：“我不想问您为什么宁可找一群劣等代替品也不愿意上我，是不是假如我是女人，是您的女儿，能为您怀孕，您就会和我上床了？”他抬手拉上拉链，这裙子本就被撕裂开一道大缝，这样粗暴的动作更将之扯得像碎布“还是说，您玩那些金发妞儿的时候是在想象自己的儿子雌伏在身下的样子吗？”

迪奥凌厉细长的眉扬起，任他骑上自己的胯，先是安抚了一下跃跃欲试着展露獠牙的孩子：“怎么会，你无可取代，是我最得意的作品。”又感慨道：“意大利把你变野了。”

破碎的裙子挂在乔鲁诺身上更添疯癫之色，暴烈又将他的眉眼映得妖异，眼看这株恶之花即将被催熟，只为一个人展现秾丽，迪奥边抬手配合他用嘴巴扯下自己衣服的动作，边终于给出了乔鲁诺等待已久的答案：“那么就让我见识见识热情代理教父的手段吧。”又笑笑，双手扶上乔鲁诺的腰，缓缓在裙子的裂痕间摩挲：“或者说，是我的小公主做寡妇的手段？”

比起三年前，乔鲁诺的调情技术堪称质的飞跃，可惜他忘记了对付迪奥最重要的，永远应该是想尽一切办法留住他的唇舌，以免他说话。

“你知道吗，迪亚波罗隐在暗处观看了他自己的葬礼。后来他告诉我，你收到他的死讯时表现出恰到好处的震惊和尊贵的悲痛，非常得体。他很赞赏，我听了也很欣慰。”他说这话时，乔鲁诺正习惯性地舔舐他左耳上那三颗痣，刚想要冷笑一声告诉他这明明就是他教自己的，迪奥紧跟着又说：“为什么你会咬每一个和你上床的人的耳垂呢，难道每次都想着是在和我上床？”

乔鲁诺一愣，后知后觉父亲用自己的话将了自己一军，再想找点借口来反驳，步调却已经被打乱了，这拱手而出的主动权随即被他的父亲笑纳。

他开始发觉自己错的那么离谱。乔鲁诺自信自己已经谙熟情事，足以忍耐任何疼痛和不适，直到落在迪奥手下，他才发现此前居然没有任何对抗温柔的经验，而迪奥正展现着前所未有的耐心。

胸前已经被吮弄的红肿挺立，父亲的手指还在下身缓缓开拓着，仿佛凿泉眼，碰到某一处时凿出满手粼粼水液。他甚至......乔鲁诺仰躺着，勉强咬住自己的指节抑制太大声的呻吟，看到父亲的头高出自己双腿之间，视觉生理双重的剧烈震颤，几乎要死掉。

情事对乔鲁诺而言从来都只是手段而非目的，可是现在迪奥仿佛要教他享受这件事本身，不断给予他温水滚遍周身的快感，送他慢慢攀上高潮。不得不承认，他确实手法高超，汁液不断从少年身体里溢出来，甚至打湿了床单。

乔鲁诺的本事一点都使不出来了，他仿佛回到十五岁时的黑暗巷道，仅仅为男人的生殖器官即将进入自己就惴惴不安。他早就知晓求饶无用，无论床上床下。床下的求饶会换来仇人的凌辱，而床上的求饶，也只能得到变本加厉的粗暴。可在父亲身下他变回孩子，喘息的像呜咽，在迪奥开始进入他时颤声哀求着慢一些轻一些。

亚当与从自己身上取出的夏娃结合生下人类，或许人类生来就是该乱伦的。父亲的阴茎在他身体里前所未有的契合，进出间仿佛互相咬合的齿轮，激起一阵阵密集的快感。这不对劲，不同于乔鲁诺早已习惯的疼痛，温和的快感令思维能力都有些涣散。他大为惶恐，开始后悔自己软弱的请求，如今骑虎难下，不得不再一次开口请求对方不要照顾自己，他愿意尝试父亲对待床伴的方式。

迪奥停下来亲吻他，告诉他这是最后一次反悔的机会，希望接下来他不要再求饶，然后还余一半在外的阴茎突兀地插到了底。乔鲁诺惊叫一声，同时却感到安心，这种方式才是他熟悉的过程，虽然强硬，总好过悬在空中的忐忑不安。

恶人的救世主从来都不喜欢开苞处女。一个是因为他没有那么好为人师，时间如此宝贵为什么要为蠢货浪费？另一个则是因为，说来似乎有夸耀的嫌疑，处子们通常难以承受他，身经百战的荡妇在他床上也会回忆起新婚夜的艰涩。所有人都请求他的饶恕，惟独他的小公主不知天高地厚，既然如此，他当然更高兴。

不再有顾忌的迪奥在床上对乔鲁诺展露出他暴虐的攻击性。乔鲁诺的腿挂在他腰上承受着次次顶撞和下压的力道，抖得像出水的鱼。与此同时迪奥还用舌尖绕着他的乳头打圈玩弄，笑他的幼稚：“想要给我生孩子？做好用这里喂那些小怪物的准备了吗？”抬起头时少年的漂亮乳晕被留下一副完整牙印，乔鲁诺猝不及防地高潮，甬道夹得迪奥也嘶声感慨。

那条裙子已经被撕得差不多了，迪奥打量了一下掌中纤细苍白的身体，觉得缺了点什么，顺手从床头柜上拿来一支唇膏，扭开在儿子的前胸涂抹出漆黑的“My Little Princess”字样，又在大开着不断颤抖的腿根处写了自己的名字——“DIO”。

乔鲁诺原本一直乖顺地任他施为，可看到这唇膏后突然开始挣扎。显然是损人不利己的行为，迪奥的阴茎还插在里面，刚高潮完的身体哪禁得住这样莽撞，眼看他腰剧烈弹动又很快软下去，迪奥只好开口安慰：“不喜欢我写的内容？换一个？”

他的孩子摇摇头，眼里露出迟疑地神色，好像拿不准该不该说，最后在迪奥将要失去耐心前他终于艰难的问出口：“我一直想问您......迪亚波罗在这里的时候，住哪个房间？”

迪奥看了一眼自己手里的唇膏，恍然地哦一声：“你不是已经有答案了吗？”

“那您......你们做了吗？”少年追问，没留意自己的手下意识攥紧了父亲的手腕。

“迪亚波罗，”迪奥念了一遍这个名字，然后笑着俯下身去吻他的儿子“何必让他成为我们之间的芥蒂。否则究竟是你该计较我上过你们两个，还是我更计较你被我们两个上过呢，这种比较很没必要。”

迪奥重新开始动作，这一次乔鲁诺却不那么配合了，他像受了双重的羞辱，呜咽着想将自己蜷起来，似乎这样就能抵御无形的刀子似的，可他腿还来不及并拢就被粗鲁分开架在肩上，脚尖悬空被顶的跟着一晃一晃。

“我早就告诫过你不要用天真和不知羞耻反过来诱奸成人，”和下身凶狠的抽插截然相反，迪奥的吻堪称怜惜“虽然落到现在的地步完全是你自己活该，可我总不能不管你。”

他扯了那裙子的碎布条系住少年的阴茎，美其名曰为他着想，次数多了很伤身体，然后一次次看他在自己身下挣扎着眼睛翻白干高潮。“我可怜的小公主只有在外面吃了天大的亏，被别人干傻了，才会从此畏惧我身边以外的地方，永远依赖我。”

将少年摆成跪趴姿势的时候，突然发现本该洁白无瑕的后颈与自己相同的位置多了一个星星纹身。父亲欣慰地啃咬那里，像叼着幼兽的后颈，问他：“你也俘获自己的星星了吗？”乔鲁诺想起米斯达，迷迷糊糊嗯一声，然后小声道：“父亲，求您......”

“不行。”迪奥只是卡住他的腰，又一次将自己送进去。

这是一场漫长战役的尘埃落定，而开端最远可以追溯到迪奥决定留下这个与自己如此相似的孩子在身边时。战争围绕着是否有资格获得迪奥承认的平等和分治权打的旷日持久，一方面乔鲁诺是叛逆的年轻革命者，而他父亲则是固守城堡的狡猾君主；

另一方面，他是父亲的情人中最特殊的一个，本可以摆脱见不得光的身份，对待王后与对待情人的态度自然不一样。与传统的西西里人不同，英国人自来有王、后共同执政的传统，因此他本有机会走出幕后。

如此一败涂地的结局，乔鲁诺失去的不仅是眼前局面，更是未来的可能性，迪奥显然不会再给他任何可趁之机。

果然被过早催熟的花，由极盛到萎谢只有短短一瞬，早衰的阴影从始至终伴随着乔鲁诺。

七、  
那之后又过了几天，某个夜里乔鲁诺在自己床上惊醒，从窗边传来敲打的声音，他随意望过去然后睡意散的一干二净。是米斯达，穿着他们第一次见面时的那件露腰毛衣，在他的窗外。要知道这件事的重点不在于他如何爬上三楼，而在于这是迪奥的宅院。

他连忙打开窗户，米斯达气喘吁吁的翻进来，乔鲁诺几乎惊呆了，他注意到米斯达身上全是大大小小的伤：“......你怎么来了？”

米斯达嘿嘿一笑：“当然是来找你。”这个笑牵动了他脸上的伤口，他疼的嘶一声，又抱怨道：“你家可真难进。”他换下西装革履后不再像一个黑帮二把手盖多阁下，而又变成了那个带着乔鲁诺到处玩的毛头小子。

乔鲁诺不知道说什么好，只是看着他。米斯达笑着笑着也不笑了，他永远不懂乔鲁诺看着他时在想什么，但他不在乎，只要乔鲁诺在看他，这就很好。

他抓住乔鲁诺的手，试探性地凑上去，乔鲁诺没有躲，于是他们吻在一起。米斯达的嘴唇干裂还带伤，乔鲁诺的嘴唇不知为什么好像也有伤，挨上的时候两个人都发出吃痛的嘶声。

从窗边互相搂抱着一路踉跄摔进床里，当乔鲁诺的衣服被撩起来时，他隐约听到门开合的声音，然后身上的米斯达猛然僵硬了身体。头顶的灯被打开，迪奥站在两间房子的内门那里，手里还夹着另一把和此刻扎在米斯达肩头的刀一模一样的。

“我虽然足够宽容，但还没有到容许下贱的混小子跑进我家撒野的程度。”迪奥抬起手，面目森然，眼看下一把刀对准米斯达的后脑，乔鲁诺将他推开，坐起身道：“父亲，我们谈谈。”

“该从哪里说起呢，今天是您派人和迪亚波罗商谈交易的日子，对吗？”他披上外衣去书桌边坐下，见迪奥默认，又说道：“这笔合作已经谈了很久，您在里面投入了大量心血，甚至连华尼拉·艾斯也派去意大利了。”

迪奥笑道：“现在用对我的‘关切’来讨好我并不能救下这位小朋友的命。”

“我当然没有那种愚蠢的指望，”乔鲁诺低头理了理他的头发，然后直视他父亲的眼睛“那么如果您这笔合作黄了，损失会有多大呢？”

迪奥一时没有接话，眯起眼睛上下打量他，像是在掂量这话背后的信息价值。

“何必这样看着我，您大可以自己打给华尼拉·艾斯，情况如何不就一清二楚了吗？”

电话拨出去了，等待通讯的铃声响起在寂静的房间里，米斯达觉得自己的心脏好像被一只手狠狠攥住，无法呼吸，时空都为此凝滞。铃声响了九下，每一下都是不知名怪物逼近的步伐，九秒后电话被对面挂断，他这口气才透了出来，仿佛时间重新开始流动。

乔鲁诺也缓缓呼出一口气，这放肆地呼吸在他心中窒了多少年，只有他自己知道：“让我来为您答疑解惑。我的出逃没有失败，虽然我也是刚刚才从您那里确认了这一点。您没法想象我有多感谢这通电话。米斯达的到来当然不是偶然，也不是我亲爱的副手被罗曼蒂克烧昏了脑子，想来和我演一出黑帮版罗密欧与朱丽叶，他的到来是一个信号，布加拉提通知我一切顺利的信号。”

“从小您就说我性格孤僻，从不轻易对别人吐露心事，所以您想不到我会早早对迪亚波罗和盘托出所有计划。他果然对这个父子乱伦相残的故事很感兴趣，乐意在其中扮演多重角色，毕竟比起您来，当然是选择好拿捏的我来作为合作对象更令人安心。况且对于您借故伸到意大利的触角，迪亚波罗又怎能不忌惮？”

迪奥的脸色不怎么好看，他问乔鲁诺：“我还是好奇你是怎么说动迪亚波罗的，用你那唯一的‘资本’吗？”

面对如此嘲讽乔鲁诺宽容的未置一词，只是解释道：“和他上床不过是细枝末节的小条件，我真正打动他的名义是以我取代您成为主事者为前提再谈的合作。”

“哦，胆大的投机家，”迪奥的笑容里满是鄙夷“连这样的空头支票也敢接下。”

“那么你如何保证他能兑现承诺呢，强弱如此悬殊，即使如你所愿加上我的产业，也未必能震慑他的贪心——毕竟，在你们今天的联手下，我投入的金钱有去无回，我占据的领地全被蚕食，甚至忠心的手下也损失惨重。”

“放心，您教我这堂课的时候我听得很认真，”乔鲁诺抽出一支笔，在桌面放着的纸张上写写画画“我和他平等对话的基础首先是我掌握了他的一个把柄，关于他的过去。接下来我接触并暗中策反了对他早有不满的暗杀小队，在我作为代理教父的时候想办法使他们脱离了他的控制，只要他撕毁协议，我安排的人随时能把他把柄的动向交到他们手上。”

“里苏特他们和我纯粹是利益关系，这些显然不必向您这样的行家里手详细解释。我要说说布加拉提，他，他们，”乔鲁诺指指一边的米斯达“是我的朋友。不知道您能不能理解这种您称为‘软弱’的人类感情。布加拉提不赞同我的做法，但他选择帮助我。”

米斯达在旁边早被这父子俩的你来我往搞得目瞪口呆，喃喃道：“所以他们早就都知道，只瞒着我一个人。太可怕了，你们这些金头发的魔鬼......也包括福葛！”他又摸了一下自己还在出血的肩膀，抱怨道：“我发现每次我都要带着伤看你的个人表演，既然这么深谋远虑，下次记得在旁边给我准备个医疗箱好吗？”

乔鲁诺放下笔，打开抽屉找出绷带，走过去为他包扎伤口，说：“因为我像你信任我一样信任你。我担心知道的太多会为你招致麻烦，我总希望我们出门时是你带我出去兜风，而不是在一堆飞来的子弹里和我一起躲避追杀。可惜你总归还是我的副手，盖多·米斯达阁下。”

“好吧，我接受你的解释，我也知道我对你不可或缺，”米斯达摸摸自己被包好的伤处，咧嘴笑起来“毕竟那个男人，华尼拉·艾斯，还是我杀的呢。一共六枪，三枪击中他的眉心，三枪打穿了他的心脏，绝对不可能生还。”

迪奥皱皱眉头，却没有为他忠心副手的死状发表意见：“那么，我还是要问问你。乔鲁诺，帮助外人对付你的父亲，消灭迟早会落到你手里的产业，对你有什么好处呢？何等愚蠢的选择。”

他恢复了该有的气度，温和的责备他不懂事的小儿子“何必舍近求远，迪亚波罗是不可靠的盟友，与其与虎谋皮，为什么不向你的父亲开口相求？只要你说，让我从明天开始带着你熟悉组织运作流程，慢慢将这些产业转给你也不是不行。”

他的孩子看向他的眼神里是一如既往的孺慕，可笑容又满带自嘲：“父亲，那终究不是我的。你我都清楚，只有我不再属于你，你的眼里才会有我。您是全世界最宽容又最难讨好的父亲。”

迪奥摸了摸他儿子的头，那些和他如出一辙的金发摸上去又软又密，手感很好。他感慨道：“我的小公主确实很聪明，我又怎么会只把你当做一只猫养。可是你们的目光，还是太短浅了。即使失去了华尼拉·艾斯，我总还会找到新的他，我的报复，你们包括迪亚波罗，却未必承受得住。顺便一提，你安排布加拉提他们出现在谈判会议套间的时间是下午五点，对吗？”

乔鲁诺勃然变色，他身边的米斯达更是冷汗都要淌下来，他向乔鲁诺求证，得到对方谨慎的点头后绝望道：“可是布加拉提收到的消息是四点二十.....完了！”

“很好，你开始反应过来了，”迪奥赞许的点头“我不妨告诉你，迪亚波罗根本到不了谈判的地方，去那里的路上就会被恩多尔带人截停，而布加拉提他们等到的华尼拉·艾斯，只是必不可少的诱饵。”

“现在让我为你上最后一堂课，将一切从头解释。”迪奥表现得态度可亲。

“你方才用莫须有的罪名中伤我，说我对你不够了解，不相信你会以一部分你我间的秘密为代价换取外来的援助，我听得真是伤心。怎么会呢，你是在质疑我投入的爱意。我早料到你会怎么做，所以没等你到意大利，这个局已经大体布下了。”他体贴的为将儿子脸边散落的碎发抿到耳后。

“想明白了吗？迪亚波罗一定会警惕你在意大利的出现，为了监视你，他会把你放在身边，这就给了你握住他把柄的机会，宝贝儿。你是我的儿子，天生有不知足的心，你会和他私下达成协议似乎不是什么很难想到的事。”

他叹了一口气：“但你的计划漏洞太大了，根基薄弱的就像你对我的戒心，一戳就破，甚至用不着多厉害的手段。你以为你如何坐稳教父的位置呢，就凭那幼稚的计划和骁勇善战的米斯达先生吗？你只是在挥霍自己的资本。”迪奥意有所指的用手点了点自己的嘴唇。

“当然是我在阴影里为你善后。实话说那时候我对你很失望，不过你果然还是有出乎我意料的地方，那么我该向我的公主道歉。”迪奥执起乔鲁诺的手满怀绅士风度地在上面轻轻落下一个吻。

“说说今天吧，我想你原本的计划是迪亚波罗在谈判过程中放弃合作，然后你们的人出手剿灭我渗透过去的势力，迪亚波罗顺势接管我的地盘。而我只需要将计就计，让布加拉提他们提前杀了华尼拉·艾斯，迪亚波罗在路上被截停，就可以轻易打破你们的联盟。毕竟见面的地方是在布加拉提地盘上，迪亚波罗在那里本该很安全，不是吗？现在他一定已经认定你们背叛了他，布加拉提是想黑吃黑，而你和我，我们父子联手摆了他一道。”

“我刚才拨的是恩多尔的号码，没有人接是因为我事先与他约定，成功的话就响九声然后挂断。想必他现在正在清理迪亚波罗让出来的地盘。和你一样，我也很感谢这通电话，它让我从此真正得到了你。”

“非常可惜，你似乎在意大利学到了一些过时的陋习。迪亚波罗总还以为现在是火拼和单打独斗的年代。他错了，政治关系和政治力量才是出其不意的强权。我和美国的瓦伦泰早就有了往来，以政界的名义施压制裁来换回我经济上的损失，再简单不过了。而迪亚波罗呢，他在美国的生意是什么名义，进出口橄榄油吗？”迪奥嘲笑道。

“至于华尼拉·艾斯，他做得很好。他一直请求我给他一个为我尽忠的机会，我将这个任务交给他的时候，他高兴的浑身发抖。他是复仇开战的借口，也是我的新世界第一位捐躯者。而这扇新世界的门，乔鲁诺，是你为我打开的。”

乔鲁诺的退路没有了，迪亚波罗一定将因迪奥产生的所有损失算在他头上，正对他恨之入骨。他的朋友们也不得不因被两头追杀而正式走上反叛的路。父亲握住他的手，俯身在他耳边低声许诺：“你瞧，这就是血缘真正的力量。不仅意大利将落在我们手里，美国、日本、全世界，统统会在你我手下颤抖。我从不和任何人分享权柄，可你就在我的王座上出生，所以那里永远有你的一席之地。”

乔鲁诺从未有一刻如现在一般领悟到米斯达常对他说的那句话：人虽然有时候会因为错误的选择走上弯路，但命运总会引你回到你唯一的道路上。

他没有抽回自己的手，只是说：“我要米斯达留在我的身边，布加拉提他们也需要尽快解决麻烦。”

“当然可以，我对米斯达先生非凡的勇气也很是敬佩。”迪奥轻轻咬出最后一个词，话里满是意味不明的笑意“刚才只是一位父亲心急之下的一点小小警告。”他的眼睛看向乔鲁诺乱七八糟的衣服，不赞同的摇摇头。

那么就是这样了，乔鲁诺疲惫的闭了闭眼，然后反手也握紧了父亲的手。庄严盟誓旁是两人散落肩头闪烁着相同色泽的发丝，那本来自接受天神祝福，如今却订立着恶魔契约的金色。

这个结果也不算坏，迪奥确实比他要周全许多。如果将来还有什么变数——那到时候再说吧！

将正常生长过程压缩的早衰显然在他身上展现出了威力。乔鲁诺在过早的年纪经历并得到了今后的一切，从而丧失了生命最根本的、追求新事物的欲望，从此只愿意对特定的人调动兴趣。某种角度上来说，培养出他的人确实成功了。


End file.
